The Moment That It Stops
by ForgettingRealityyy
Summary: Everyone has their secrets;some more dangerous than others. That seems like case when Yusuke and the gang run into two young women starting a fight at bar in the Makai. Little did they know that this chance encounter could expose dark secrets that could endanger their lives and the lives of the Ningenkai all together. HieiXOc mostly
1. Prologe

**A/N: **This is my first fanfiction, this story is a story I've been working on for while now. I found it a while back and decided to rewrite it. I hope you enjoy my story! Also if you like it, review and comment!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, or any of the characters(sadly). I only own my own charcter's. Enjoy!

**Summary: _Every man has his secret sorrows which the world knows not; and often times we call a man cold when he is only sad~Henry Wordsworth Longfellow_**

**Everyone has their secrets;some more dangerous than others. That seems like case when Yusuke and the gang run into two young women's starting a fight at bar in the Makai. It's been a year and a half since the last Makai tournament. Yusuke was fired by Koenma along with the rest of the group. He's been trying to live a somewhat normal life. Then out of the blue Botan was sent to get Yusuke and to bring him to Koenma. Koenma rehires him along with Kuwabara. They were sent on their 'first' mission. During their mission they meet up with Kurama and Hiei. They stopped at a near by village trying to get more information at a small bar. Before they could head inside a fight breaks out in the bar. That's were they meet Miyu and Hana. Little did they know to this chance encounter could expose dark secrets that could endanger their lives and the lives of the Ningenkai all together. HieiXOc and a little KuramaXOc **

* * *

_**Prologe**: Winter_

_Winter…I absolutely detest that word. Whenever I say that word its like venom in my mouth- No more like acid to be more accurate. I suppose I have no honest reason why to hate that word, other than I hate the season itself. That season is the most predominant season of my homeland. 9 months out of the year it's winter back home. My people usually make jokes about our unusual seasonal pattern. They say that we only have three main seasons, those are 'winter is coming, winter is here, and winter is around the corner again.' Sure the snow is pretty, but you get tired of it after about two weeks._

_To some people winter is when nature is at its most so called "beauty". To me winter signifies nature's death. Everything is dead, trees are stripped of there beautiful leaves, so that they can at least have a fighting chance of surviving our harsh winter. I believe that "That" season is going to be the death of my homeland, freezing it over soon._

_Unlike the Koorime's my people are much warmer than they are. With much pride I can say that our hearts haven't frozen completely over; but consequently due to the climate of our lands I'm well aware that our hearts are going to soon be like the Ice Maidens…Ice cold stones. Unable to feel compassion. I can already feel it within myself, I can feel the ice slowly creeping across my heart; inch by inch. Year by year I can feel myself growing colder to those around me._

_That is the ultimate reason why I hate winter…_

* * *

"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy!"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Look what I can do!" The young girl shouted. There was no need to shout since her mother was only a few feet away. She probably shouted because she liked to hear her own voice, she was at that age that she liked to hear herself talk. The young girl extended her forearms to expose that the palms of her hands were glowing light blue. The young girl scrunched her face as if she just tasted a fowl tasting object. The palms of her hands grew more illuminescent. Then out of the light blue light, ice like crystals slowly formed above the palms of her hands. The diamond shaped ice crystals floated a couple of inches above her hands. The young girl smiled "You see this Mommy?" she squealed. She looked at the small ice crystals with much amusement. She finally learned unlocked her ice abilities, which she inherited from her parents. Finally, She felt part of the family again. Even though she was still young she absolutely hated the fact that she couldn't manipulate ice like the majority of the clan members and like the rest of her family, but she finally did it.

Her mother crouched down to her daughter's height. She gave a small laugh while placing both her hands together in a fashion that made it look like she was praying. "I'm so proud of you honey" She said while placing her left hand on her daughters head. "You are?" The young girl questioned her mother. She knew deep down that her mother was proud of her, but she just wanted to hear her mother's verbal conformation.

Her mother let out a giggle; she reached over to grab her young daughter to place her on her lap. Once her daughter was sitting on her lap she wrapped her arms around her daughter to give her a tight hug. "I'm always proud of you" she said warmly to her daughter. "I know, but mommy can you let go of me. I can't breathe… Your boobies are squishing me!"

"Oh! I'm sorry sweetie; I didn't mean to squish you!"

"Its okay Mommy, I forgive you!" Giggled the young girl.

The girl's mother reached into her kimono sleeve, she then proceeded to pull out a teal colored crystal bracelet. The bracelet sparkled in the rays of light that the sun gave off. "I want you to have this." Her mother proceeded to grab her daughter's arm. She slowly slipped the bracelet on her daughters arm.

The young girl was awed with the beauty of the bracelet. She never had seen such a thing. Her mother wasn't the one to neither wear jewelry nor own it. So it was a surprise for her to see her mother pull a bracelet out of her sleeve as if it was magic. "This bracelet was my mother's, she gave me it when I was 12 years old. I protected it with my life. So now I'm giving it to you. Promise me that you'll never take it off and you'll protect it and cherish it." The young girl looked at the bracelet that was now on her wrist. She smiled and looked back at her mother. "I promise Mommy!"

The young girl wrapped her arms around her mothers as if they were vines. Her mother smiled and hugged her daughter back. She then picked up her daughter and placed her on the floor. "Come with me daughter, we need to start on making necessary preparations before winter comes." She placed her hand on her daughters head. Her fingers slowly twisted through her daughter's snow white hair, carefully caressing the soft waves that defined her daughter's hair. The young girl purred as her mother petted her head, her animal like ears lay against her head as her fluffy white tail wagged back and forth from the joy of being petted. The hand that once petted her head slowly moved down her neck on to her back. She looked up to see her mothers face smiling down on her, her mothers smile made her feel the unusual warmth inside her tiny body. Her mother guided her out the door of their house, they both went out to start preparing, for like what her mother said before "winter is coming soon"


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the awesome characters that was in the series.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**(Eleven years later from the Prologue)**

A young man walked down a hall of an apartment complex. The hall way was old and dingy; the walls were painted white and had teal trimmings around the top and bottom of the wall. The wall themselves were dirty, they looked like as if they haven't received a good cleaning in years; Dirt was smudged all over the wall, along with hardwater stains, also some green substance(most likely moss) were creeping across the wall, the paint was also slowly cracking up the wall. Over all the entire apartment complex looked run down.

The young man combed his long slender fingers through his jet black hair, sleeking it back as if to keep it out of his face. He then proceeded to shove his hands into the pockets of his high-waisted jeans. Soon enough he reached the flight of stairs. The stairs like the rest of the complex was old and unkept. The railings were showing signs of rusting and they were also covered with a thin layer of dirt. The young man placed his hand on the railing, but quickly pulled away to realize what he had just done. The bottom of his hand was covered with dirt. "Damn it! Crappy ass apartment!" He grumbled as he slowly walked down each step. As he finally reached the last steps his grumbling stopped and a grin slowly formed across his face. Just beyond the covered area that followed the flight of stairs, stood a young woman. "Keiko…" he whispered. He quickly picked up his pace. Keiko that name he held dear to his heart is the name of his soon to be wife, in other words his fiancée. The young man quickly made his way to end of the covered area, to be utterly surprised that the young woman on the other side wasn't his beloved Keiko. In matter of the fact the young woman was far from begin Keiko.

"Hello there Yusuke" the young woman said. She stood there with her hands behind her back. She was very pale and had light blue hair. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail. Her attire was a bit dated - scratch that, her attire was entirely out dated; due to the fact that she was wearing a pastel pick kimono in the early 1990's. Her pink eyes were fixed on the young man whose name was Yusuke, A small smile popped on her pale face as she stared at his. "Botan?! W-what are you doing here?!" Yusuke stuttered. He was shocked to see the grim reaper; Botan in front of him. The last time he saw Botan was about a year ago. So many things have happened in that timespand. He wanted to tell her all the accomplishments he has achieved, but then all of a sudden something clicked in his head. He wasn't supposed to see her again "formally" until it was his time to leave earth. After all she works for Koenma, and Koenma fired him some time ago. Wait; was it his time already to die? Did he die in his sleep or something corresponding in that area, and didn't even notice it? Yusuke patted himself all over his body, his face showing concern. Yusuke sighed out of relief, he wasn't dead. Botan stared at Yusuke with a confused look on her face. She was confused at the sight she was just witnessing.

"Well it's nice to see you too Yusuke. You really need to work on how to greet people Yusuke." Botan said jokingly as she placed her hands on her hips and cocked her head back. Yusuke chuckled "Okay, Sure" he said as he rolled his eyes. His grin quickly turned into a frown, he stared in to Botan's pink orbs. "Say, Botan why are you even here? I thought you went back to the Rekai to keep on working for diaper breath?" Botan chuckled nervously at Yusuke's statement. She placed her hand over her chin softly as if she was thinking on how to reply to Yusuke. She nervously smiled at Yusuke "You see Lord Koenma sent me to get you. He has to talk to you about something rather important." Botan started to scratch to the top of her head. Yusuke groaned at what Botan just said. Why does Koenma want to talk to him now? Hell, he fired him about a year and half ago! Now when Yusuke finally made his life "semi-normal", Koenma decides to call him back. He shouldn't even go and grace him with his all mighty presence. Yusuke scratched the back of his head and gave Botan a half way smile. "You see Botan, I'm kind of busy…" Yusuke stopped mid sentence to notice Botan has already summoned her oar and was sitting on it as if she was about to fly away. "Where the hell are you going Botan?! You can't just leave me hanging in mid sentence!"

"I'm going to find Kuwabara. Meet us at the park that about five blocks down in half an hour from now." With that said Botan took off flying, leaving Yusuke behind dumb founded. The ex spirit detective mouth was left hanging wide open from what just happened mere seconds ago. "DAMN IT BOTAN! ARE WE REALLY GOING TO START THIS UP AGAIN!?" He shouted at the top of his lungs, not caring who ever were around to hear him yell and shout. This was pretty normal for this to happen. Back when he was a spirit detective Botan would always pull this stunt with him, not caring if he had an opinion or not. After his mini tribal yelling exercise, Yusuke gathered himself together and sighed. He looked up at the sky; which was fairly cloudless other than the random wispy cloud's that dotted the sky here and there. Yusuke started to ponder the fact that Koenma had summoned him to his palace. He smirked and casually placed his hands into his front pockets.

"GEORGE! Come here right this instant!" yelled a toddler from his desk. His office was filled with ogres running every which way with stacks of papers in their hands. A blue ogre dressed in an animal printed cloth which was tied around his waist; giving it an appearance of a skirt came running in. "Yes Lord Koenmaaa…" Right when the blue ogre was about to arrive at his bosses desk, he starts to stubble and trips. Crash landing on the side of Koenma's desk head first. The young prince peered over the side of his desk; irritated. "Get up you big blue buffoon! This isn't the time to mess around!"

"Yes Sir!" George sulkily said as he got up. He rubbed the top left side of his head, where he crashed it into the side of the desk. He could feel a bump forming at the spot where his head met with the desk. George frowned at this discovery and started to tear up in one eye. "George, have you heard anything from Botan yet?" Koenma asked as he made his way back to his chair. Once he sat down on his chair he folded his hands together and placed them on top of his desk.

"No sir, she hasn't reported in yet."

"What do you mean that she hasn't reported in yet?"

"She just hasn't Sir."

The young prince irritation started to rise even more. If you want something to be done, you have to do it yourself. Right? Well that was the conclusion Koenma was coming to. He opened up one the drawers that were adjacent to him. In that drawer was a communicator. He picked it up with his stubby child like fingers. Koenma then proceed to open up the communicator. "Umm, Sir what are you going to do with that?" George questioned the young prince. "What do you think I'm going to do you idiot? I'm going to call Botan!" Koenma snapped. Before he could press the button to make the call, the door of his office flew open. "Sir Koenma, I'm back! And I have Yusuke Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara with me!" Botan Shouted from across the room as she quickly shuffled towards his desk. Koenma eye brow twitched at the sight of all the commotion that was taking place in his office.

Yusuke Smirked at his friend and started to walk forward. "Hey diaper breath! What is this all about?" He yelled as he slowly made his way to Koenma's desk. "Urameshi, show some respect to Koenma! He is after all the prince of the Reikai." Yusuke's friend Kuwabara said as he jogged after him. Kazuma or more notably called by his last name: Kuwabara was a big guy. Big in terms of height not width, Kuwabara could easily be around 6 foot at the least. He clumsily lumbered behind Yusuke as both of the young men arrived at Koenma's desk. Koenma sighed "Nice to see you guys again. I know that this is a bit unexpected for us to be gathered here since the both of you aren't… dead." Koenma trailed off but then picked up from where he going with this conversation.

"You see…"

"Get to the point diaper breath! I don't have all day."

"YUSUKE! Let Koenma finish, this is very important!"

"Yeah Urameshi! Why don't you ever listen to Botan huh? I learned that if you listen more to women your life will be much easier"

"You're just saying that because your stupid honor code"

"MY HONOR CODE IS NOT STUPID!" Kuwabara yelled. His hands formed in a fist, he was ready to pounce on Yusuke for disrespecting his honor code. "WILL YOU GUYS QUIET DOWN AND LET ME FINISH WHAT I WAS SAYING!" Koenma said in an outburst of rage. Both young men crossed their arms and grumbled. "Back to what I was saying, I called both of you here because I'm asking both of guys to be my spirit detective's again. In others word I'm rehiring you guys."

Yusuke and Kuwabara slowly turned their head to look at each other and then look back at Koenma. Both had an un-amused look to their faces. "What ever happened to the other spirit detectives that you hired?" Kuwabara asked him. Yes, Koenma did hire other spirit detective's after he fired Yusuke. Just because the portal between the Makai and the Ningekai was open it doesn't mean that they don't need spirit detectives to keep the balance between both worlds. Koenma started to form a sweat drop in the back of his head. He motioned at George to come closer as he whispered something to his elf like ears. "You see, we did hire other spirit detectives but they didn't last. How many spirit detectives did we go through this past year and half George?" "About five Sir" the ogre answered as he read a piece a paper. "Really that many George?!" "Yes Sir, the first one quit after an hour on the mission. The second one was kidnapped and could never be found. The third one was eaten by a bear I believe."

"Really I thought he was killed by an apparition."

"No Sir, we strongly believe that it was a bear. He wasn't the smartest out of all of them. The fourth one was killed, and now the fifth one is missing in action." George said as he lowered to paper from his face. Yusuke busted out laughing at what George just read. "So you're saying that you want to rehire me because all the other spirit detectives failed you right? That's just… just…" Yusuke was cut off by Koenma "I know I shouldn't have fired you in the first place. But I'm asking you to take back the job; you are the best spirit detective I've had so far. I'm asking you Yusuke please take consideration to this offer." Koenma stated. Yusuke looked at Kuwabara to see what he has to say about this 'offer' that Koenma is giving them. Kuwabara shrugged his shoulders "I don't know Urameshi; I guess we can take up this offer." Yusuke stood there shocked at what just came out of Kuwabara mouth. He thought Kuwabara would be the first one to oppose this offer since he is now involved in a relationship with Yukina and rarely leaves her side or out of his sight. Yusuke smiled his usual crooked smile at Kuwabara, who in turn gave him a goofy smile. Kuwabara sure did mature since their last mission together.

Yusuke then turned his head to Koenma, who was patiently waiting for the boys answer. "So what will the answer be Yusuke?" Yusuke placed his thumb and index finger under his chin as if he was hold it and placed his other hand on his waist. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth "Okay, we'll take you up on your offer, but you owe us big time." Koenma grumbled as he moved his pacifier from one side to the other "Okay fine. Now moving on, since you guys accepted my offer here's your 'first' mission." Koenma proceeded to grab a remote from his drawer where he grabbed the communicator from. He held up the remote and pressed on of the multitude of buttons on there. A screen slowly appeared behind Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan. All three of them turned around to face the screen. The screen turned on and showed static for a couple of seconds before Koenma threw the remote at the screen, which made an image, appear on the screen. A sweat drop formed at the back of Botan's head as Yusuke and Kuwabara glared at her. She placed her hand up defensively and nervously chuckled. "So who is this girl?" Yusuke asked Koenma, Yusuke stared at the screen which showed a picture of a young woman, around her late teens or early twenties. She had a round face and was of medium toned skin. She had long blonde hair that was braided to one side on was flipped over her right shoulder. Her eyes were slanted downwards giving her a sleepily innocent look, her eye color was the most enchanting part of her; they were an icy blue, it looked as if she was staring right into your soul.

Koenma cleared his voice to get the attention of the boys "This is Ishiko Kurosawa; she's the missing spirit detective that George read off the list of spirit detectives that I've went through earlier. The last we've heard of her was when she was traveling through the Makai on her latest mission. We've lost contact with her about a week ago, I'm stating to get worried about her. She's relatively strong for her age and gender but she's never gone this long with out contacting me. I worry for her safety." Koenma looked uneasy as he gave the details of his missing detective. Yusuke looked at Botan who was usually silent; her eyes screamed that she was worried about this Ishiko girl. "So you want me and Kuwabara to find her right?" Yusuke said; turning his head to get a quick glance of Ishiko. She seemed so innocent to be doing this kind of work. Maybe she died unexpectedly and Koenma did have the space for her, like what happened to him. Whatever the reason was, her life is now in possible danger.

"I've been informed that Ishiko was last seen near a town that is around the eastern mountain range. I already made the arrangements to get you guys there, there you will meet two another valuable members to your team, and they will help you track Ishiko." Koenma stated. He jumped down from his chair and walked towards Yusuke, He handed Yusuke a picture of Ishiko. "Make sure to show this picture to the other teammates, you got that Yusuke." "Yea yea whatever we'll get her back safe and sound okay" Yusuke waved his hand around as he said that. "Come on Kuwabara, we have to save a damsel in distress" With that said a portal opened in Koenma's office that lead to the Makai. Yusuke lifted his hand up as a sign of farewell. He then walked through the portal with Kuwabara. "I hope they know what they are doing" Koenma said as he walked over to Botan. "Lord Koenma this is Yusuke your about, he defeated Sensui remember"

"Your right Botan, I'm getting nervous for no apparent reason"

* * *

**A/N: Other Chapter down WHOOH! Chapter one took a bit long to finish than I expected, I was suffering a small case of writers block. I right now working on Chapter 2 And I promise it will have action in it and you,ll also meet two old friends from the canon plus two more new charaters. I won't spill everything you'll just have to wait for chapter 2. This is my first fanfiction so I please bare with me. Please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hey guys! It's been a while since I last updated this story, sorry about that. School has been hammering down on me since day one. But now since I have a little free time since it Thanksgiving break and all that I decided to finish Chapter 2 and start Chapter 3. I promise that I'll try to update faster next time. If you like the story then R&R! Enjoy~

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the original Yu Yu Hakusho characters sadly. I only own my own characters and story line.

Chapter 2

The trip to the Makai was a quick one. Yusuke and Kuwabara emerged from the portal, which was near the town where they were supposed to meet up with their new teammates and look for Ishiko. "Ahhh, the sweet smell of the Makai how inviting" Yusuke sarcastically implied. The Makai itself was a strange world, full of surprises around each corner. Unlike the rest the Makai this area resembled much of the Ningenkai minus the crimson sky and dark clouds. Kuwabara stood on a large bolder to get more leverage to scan the surrounding area, his hands were placed over his brows as if they were some type of binoculars.

"Hey Urameshi, I can see a town in the distance. Do you think this the place that Koenma wanted us to go?" Kuwabara shouted; not glancing way from the town.

"Keep it down Kuwabara! This place isn't like back home where you can shout all you want. You have to keep it down here or you'll get killed for the slightest of things." Snapped Yusuke. It's true, the Makai isn't the kind of place where you want to get lost and make to many disturbances. The inhabitances here are ruthless and don't mind killing you if you so as much as look at them the wrong way. Kuwabara gave Yusuke a quick threatening glance and went back to watching the town from afar. Yusuke pressed his lips inwards as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. He walked pasted Kuwabara and stood behind him, he made sure that Kuwabara wasn't looking. Yusuke then decided to stick out his tongue at him.

Yusuke then proceed to walk down the dirt path that leads to town. The thought of leaving Kuwabara behind seemed to tempting, but he couldn't do that to his old friend of his. Especially now, since there're treading through the Makai. Which can be dangerous itself. "Come on Kuwabara, let go check out this town" Yusuke managed to spit out. Kuwabara turned his attention to Yusuke who was leaving him behind; he leaped off the bolder and ran after Yusuke

"Urameshi, Wait up for me!" Kuwabara cried out.

It was a good twenty minute walk before the spirit detectives arrived at town. There besides the towns gate were two figures; both had a masculine type of body. Yusuke squinted his eyes as he tried to make out the figures, but it was no use they were still to far way. "Be on your toes Kuwabara, it seem like we have company." He whispered to his companion. Kuwabara nodded "Yea, and if they try to mess with us then we'll have to teach them a lesson" Kuwabara whispered back as he pounded one of his hands into the other. To show that he was ready to fight no matter what.

They casually walked closer to the town's gate, step by step the figures were becoming clearer, but they where still to far to recognize their faces. There at the side of the entrance were the two young men; it looks like they engaged in some type of conversation. Suddenly one of the men; who had long red hair turned his attention to the spirit detectives. He lifted his hand up to the side of his face, as if he was saying hello. Kuwabara was the first one to realize who the young men were.

"Hey Urameshi, I think that's Kurama and Hiei who are standing there." Kuwabara croaked. Yusuke quickly shot him a 'are you serious' look, but then realized that they only knew one person with hair as bright of red as this guy had. But that can't surely be Hiei; he was too tall. Yusuke then lifted his hand up as a sign of a hello back to the young men. With that being done, the two young men started to walk towards Yusuke and Kuwabara, exchanging words to each other here and there as they got closer. What Kuwabara said earlier was correct; the two young men were surely Kurama and Hiei. Kurama change a bit after this past year and half, he lost his adolescent face in turn for a mature face. He looked more like a young adult than the teenager that they meet a few years ago. He still kept his long red hair though. The only difference of his hair was that it was a little longer. Hiei in the other hand was exactly the same. His face remained as stoic as ever, showing little signs of aging. The only changes that seemed to happen to Hiei was his height difference. A growth spurt seemed to taken place from the last time Kuwabara and Yusuke have seen him; he now roughly stands at 5 feet and 6 inches.

Yusuke smiles at both Hiei and Kurama. "Long time no see guys!" Yusuke said to both of the young men

"Yes it's truly been a long time since we've all seen each other. Isn't that right Hiei?" Kurama said as he softly elbowed Hiei. Hiei ignored the fact that Kurama elbowed him; he was trying to make him talk or at least say something. Yusuke then turned his attention to Hiei. "What, you're not going to say hi?" Yusuke joked around. Hiei narrowed his eyes at the remark that Yusuke stated

"Hn" was all that escaped Hiei's lips.

Kuwabara stared at Hiei for a few seconds, he then stuffed is hands into his pockets and pouted as he took his glare off of Hiei. "Damn it,I can't call you a shrimp anymore" Kuwabara exclaimed. Hiei smirked at that statement; Hiei has been the subject of endless taunts from Kuwabara. From the day that they first laid eyes on each other Kuwabara would always call him "shrimp", and that one time that he called him a mouse when the group infiltrated Demon City to fight the Saint Beasts. The fact that Kuwabara just confessed that he couldn't call Hiei a shrimp anymore brought a since of self satisfaction to Hiei.

Yusuke laughed and Kurama let out a small manly giggle. This made Hiei irritated, causing him to send a threatening glare at both Kurama and Yusuke. Kurama who noticed Hiei's glare quickly straighten out and let a slight cough; trying to get the attention of Yusuke who was still laughing. "What's so funny?" Kuwabara asked the group while he scratched his head. Yusuke who was now giggling here and there wiped a tear from his right eye "Oh nothing." He replied trying to not crack up again. After his laughing fit ended Yusuke started to wonder why Kurama and Hiei where at this village, let alone waiting outside the gate. Didn't Kurama say that he wasn't going to return to the Makai, for the only exception of the Makai Tournament? Also shouldn't Hiei be with Mukuro, ruling over his soon to be territory?

"Hey Kurama, why are you and Hiei anyways?" Yusuke questioned the red headed young man. Kurama who was standing right in front of Yusuke opened his mouth "I thought you knew already? Koenma asked Hiei and I to assist you and Kuwabara on this mission. Even though I promised myself that I would return to the Makai until the next Makai Tournament, I felt compelled to help you on this mission I suppose. Hiei on the other hand did want to go on this mission, for it intervened with his scouting searches. But King Mukuro was kind enough to let him help us out in the mission. Isn't that right Hiei?"

Hiei looked away from the group "Tch, why would I care, she made the mistake of making me go on this childish mission." He growled. Yusuke looked over to Kuwabara; both young men shrugged their shoulders in unison. "Well since I now know that you are our teammates on this mission, I think you should have a look at this picture." Yusuke said. He placed his hand in his back pocket and pulled out the picture that Koenma gave him of Ishiko. He then proceeds to give the picture to Kurama. Kurama looked at the picture and then passed it on to Hiei.

"Koenma most likely told you guys the details of the mission already, but this is Ishiko; the missing spirit detective that we have to find. Since you guys arrived here earlier than Kuwabara and I… you haven't seen a girl who looked like Ishiko pass through this gate?" Yusuke asked Kurama and Hiei.

"Sorry to say spirit detective, no we haven't" Hiei nonchalantly said as he gave Yusuke back the picture.

"You could ask around this town to see if anyone has seen her or know any information about her." Kurama pointed inside the gate. The town was full of inhabitance walking to and fro. Yusuke swished his mouth from side to side as he as he processed the idea. Finally coming to a conclusion Yusuke announced his choice "Okay, let's go in." With the picture of Ishiko in his hand Yusuke walked through the town's gate, the rest of the group following behind him closely.

It's been a good hour or so since Yusuke and the group walked into the town. They've asked almost everyone they come in contact about if they knew or seen Ishiko. No luck so far. As they walked down one of the minor paths that lead off of the main road in search for more people to question, they hear an explosion.

"What the hell was that?!" Kuwabara shouted as he looked up at they sky, a cloud of dust emerged from one of the roads.

"It seems that someone attacked one of the buildings down the road" Kurama stated

Yusuke looked towards the cloud of dust that was slowly climbing the sky. "Well I'm not going to stand around and wait to find out what caused the explosion. Plus we can have fun while we're at it" Yusuke shouted as he ran off from the group. Yusuke ran in the direction of where the dust was rising.

Kurama chuckled "He hasn't changed one bit, hasn't he?" He turned to Hiei and smiled.

Hiei rolled his eyes and groaned. Hiei then started to run in the direction Yusuke ran off to, Kurama soon followed him.

"HEY GUYS, WAIT UP!" Kuwabara yelled as he ran to catch with the rest of the gang.

* * *

"Do you have it?"

"Of course I do"

"Good, I expected nothing less from you. Now hand it over girl." Demanded a raspy masculine voice.

A young woman was sitting across from the man. She reached into her pastel turquoise colored kimono that fell below her shoulders and pulled out a small brown bag that could be pulled shut by two sliver colored strings. She held the bag out by its strings with her fingers, swaying back and forth as if tempting the man across from her to reach out and grab it with his grubby green hands. The man quickly reached out and tried to snatch it out of her finger tips, only to have the bag be pulled out of his grasp by the young lady before he could so even touch its velvety skin. The young woman lifted up her index finger of her hand that was free and moved it from side to side "Ah ah ah, before I could give this lovely bag I need you to show me your end of the bargain." She slyly asked. Her golden yellow eyes were glued on the man as he pulled out a bag. She could tell the bag was filled with coins; the sound of coins rang through the bag as the man whipped it out from his cloak.

The man let out a hardy laugh "Nothing can slip past you Miyu. Isn't that right? As you can see I can't give you the money unless you give me the bag first little girl." Miyu narrowed her eyes; did he just call her little girl? Oh hell no, was he blind or what? You can perfectly see that she was a _**young woman. **_She closed her eyes and let out a soft sigh.

"I'm not a little girl and rather not have call me that either. You got that fatass." Miyu snapped.

The man was taken back for a second by Miyu's response; she's always so calm and respectful. He then smirked and nodded his head once. Miyu stared at her client with a confused look on her face; she then felt a hand from behind coiling around her neck, she flinched with the pressure that the hand was exerting on her delicate neck. "You see Miyu, you need to learn how to respect people who have more power over you or you could end up in a predicament just like this one your in now. Kano finish her. " The man laughed. His henchmen; Kano, started to apply more pressure on Miyu's neck with the sound of his master's demand. Miyu let out a low growl at his remark, her hands desperately trying to loosen the grasp of her assailant. Her eye lids felt heavy as she slowly slipped back and forth from consciousness. Right before Miyu lost consciousness she felt Kano's hands lose its strong grip.

"Looks like you need some help Miyu." Chuckled a feminine like voice from behind Miyu. Miyu slowly opened her eyes; her vision was slightly blurred due to her almost losing consciousness. Even though her vision was not at its best she could make out her client's body figure that standing up with a shocked look on his wrinkly face. She pried Kano's muscular hands from her neck, only to have him fall backward onto the bar's wooden floor. Miyu slowly got up from the chair that she was sitting as she rubbed her neck. She tilted her head round and looked down onto the floor to see that Kano was laying behind her motion less; eyes rolled to back of his head and his mouth slightly opened with a string of saliva flowing out of his mouth.

A young woman walked up to Miyu and placed her hand on Miyu's shoulder and smiled. "So this is what now? The second time I had to help you out." The young lady said in a cocky tone of voice. Miyu's ears quickly laid flat against her head, showing her discomfort.

"Yes Hana, this is in-fact the second you had to help me out with my clients, but remember the countless times I've had to save you from life threating situations" Miyu hissed.

Hana let out a small laugh; it was true Miyu has saved her from countless situations in the past and she couldn't deny that fact. Ever since they decided to live out on their own together Miyu was always "saving" Hana from difficult situations. Like the time they decided to pick pocket an elderly man who was walking down an old secluded path. Hana thought he would be an easy target since the man looked fragile enough that a soft gust of wind could shatter him to pieces. But she was wrong, when she went to pick pocket the old man; he turned into a massive demon and picked her up by her right arm. He then started to swing her around and throw her to the ground as if she was some type of rag doll. If it wasn't for Miyu coming to her aid, she would have been dead or even worse raped .

A chill went down Hana's spine with just of the thought of what the monster could have done to her. Hana attention was then averted to the client; he was slowly inching his way from the table. Hana then pointed her index finger towards the green monster, Miyu turned around to notice the man up against the wall that was next to the entrance to the bar. A heavy sigh escaped Miyu's lips as ice crystals formed out of thin air, the ice crystals started to spin rapidly as they floated around her body. Miyu then extends her left arm out towards the man. The crystals in turn moved into a new position; they are now lying horizontally with their pointed end facing towards the man.

"What were you saying about respecting people who are of higher power than yourself?" Miyu said in a taunting tone of voice. The man eyes were wide with fear, beads of sweat started to drip down his round wrinkly face, his stubbly legs trembled as he stared into the faces of Miyu and Hana. A wide grin that extended from ear to ear was plastered on Miyu's face. "Or you'll end up in a situation just like the one your in now" Miyu hissed to the man as she narrowed her eyes. With a quick jerk of her fingers the ice crystals that once surrounded Miyu went flying towards mans direction at lighting speed. The man had little time to react; even before he could move an inch the ice crystals hit him.

BOOM! The walls where the man was cornered up against collapsed, leaving a large gaping hole as a reminisce of what use to be a complete wall. A brown cloud covered the vicinity of the bar. Hana moved her right arm up to her face; she was trying to cover her nose and eyes from the dust particles. Miyu coughed as she waved her hand from side to side in front of her face to clear the dust.

"I think I over done it Hana." Miyu said turning to face Hana.

"No, you think so?" Hana sarcastically replied

Miyu lightly laughed at Hana's remake. The dust started to settle and the damages started to become more visible. There just beyond the gaping hole laid the man. His body was covered with the stones that once was part of the bar wall. Miyu and Hana ran out of the bar laughing. Just before they ran past the man's body Hana stopped and knelt down next to his limp body. She then stuffed her hand down the man's cloak and started the fell around his limp body. Miyu stopped in her tracks when she noticed that Hana was behind her, she quickly spun around to find Hana kneeling on the ground and rummaging through the mans body. She slouched her back inwards as she sighed.

"_What the hell is Hana doing"_ Miyu thought to herself

It didn't take long before Hana found what she was searching for. She swiftly pulled out a small sac. Miyu was puzzled, why in the world Hana would want a bag, if the bag of gems was safely tucked away in Miyu's kimono. Sure enough the answer came quickly to Miyu's head; Money. The sac was the sac of money the man was supposed to pay them in return for the gems. Miyu chuckled, she was grateful for Hana's smart thinking. Miyu opened her mouth but before a word could even escape from her lip she spotted a group of relatively muscular men pointing to them.

Miyu turned her back to Hana and shouted "Come on Hana, it's time to go!"

Hana quickly stood up and gave a nod of the head to Miyu. Then she turned her attention back the unconscious body of the ex-client. She placed two fingers on the side of her head in a saluting fashion.

"It was nice doing business with you." Hana said in a taunting tone. She stuck out her tongue and winked at the motionless body. She then ran off to catch up with Miyu who was already half way down the road.


End file.
